Cause We Are A Happy Family!
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Yuri permaneció estático en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, no pudo en ningún momento apartar la vista de escena que acontecía en la cama. Su mami estaba cabalgando brutalmente a su papi. [Victuurio: Victor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuuri x Yuri Plisetsky]. Future!AU (Tranquilas, nenas. Aquí todos son mayores de edad). Ménage à trois. One-shot. Daddy, Mommy & baby kink. Smut.


**CONVIVENCIA DE TRES**

.

.

* * *

Yuri permaneció estático en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, la temperatura de su cuerpo elevándose conforme los desesperados gemidos y guturales jadeos penetraban en sus oídos; no pudo en ningún momento apartar la vista de la escena que acontecía en la cama.

Su _mami_ estaba cabalgando brutalmente a su _papi_.

Mami Yuuri gemía fuerte y sin reparo, vocalizando su placer gustoso al dejarse caer fuerte y rápido contra el miembro de su marido; las manos temblorosas apoyadas en el pecho de Victor para mantener la estabilidad. Yurio se perdió en los músculos tensionados de su cuerpo tonificado, en los gruesos y blancos muslos, en el redondo y bien formado trasero, los pezones erectos y rojos siendo una clara invitación a ser chupados y mordidos, la cara invadida por la agonizante lujuria.

Papi Victor gruñía también víctima de la pecaminosa lascivia, sus manos fuertes sujetas a la cintura del japonés y cada vez que el mismo elevaba las caderas hasta desalojar casi toda la extensión del grueso pene del platinado de su cuerpo, éste lo impulsaba hacia abajo con fuerza, obligándole a gritar su gozo en su lengua madre, incapaz siquiera de recordar el inglés.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que notaran su presencia inmóvil y tiesa enfrente de la cama, ambos pararon sus movimientos, sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, la entrada en carne viva devorando hasta la base la longitud ajena. Yuri tragó fuerte, su garganta sintiéndose seca derrepente.

—A-ah, Y-Yurio—. Jadeó intentando regular su respiración—Llegaste temprano de la practica, bebé, bienvenido—Papi Victor tomó la palabra, mami Yuuri aún agitado sobre las caderas del ruso mayor, su miembro acomodado gustosamente adentro, sintiendo los espasmos ansiosos de la carne.

—Lilia me dejó irme temprano, hay tiempo de lluvia—Yuri no entendía como pudo siquiera responder. Con un tarareo desinteresado los ojos azules del platinado fueron a la ventana ubicada a la derecha de la habitación, pequeñas gotas de lluvia estaban golpeándose contra ella.

—Ya veo...—El platinado devolvió su mirada a su bebé, mirándole directamente a los ojos, luego su mirada resbaló por su cuerpo de manera crítica hasta finalmente llegar a su muy indiscreta ingle, una notoria erección se levantaba orgullosa y alegre; con una sonrisa encantadora el ruso mayor llevó las manos a las nalgas de su pelinegro japonés y las masajeó y pellizco a su antojo, luego hundió sin piedad dos dedos en la entrada ya ocupada. Recibió sollozos y maullidos ahogados como respuesta— ¿Por qué no eres un niño bueno y te unes a la cama con papi y mami? podemos ayudarte con tu problemita allí.

—Y-yo...—En sus mejillas estaba difuminado un fuerte carmín. Pero aun con todo el deseo encima de lanzarse a la cama y ayudar a su papi a destrozar a su mami Yuri no quería unírseles todavía, porque él realmente amaba ver a su Victor follarse el agujero lujurioso e insaciable de su Yuuri.

—C-cariño—Aun jadeante, el japonés sonrió con su característica suavidad, el efecto no disminuyó a pesar el temblor en sus labios—Hazle caso a tu papi, deja que mami te ayude—Y sin vergüenza, Yuuri abrió con sus manos sus mejillas traseras, regalándole a Yuri una perfecta vista de su entrada llena, su esfínter rodeando y contrayéndose contra la base del pene de papi, brillando en un precioso rubor rojo. Victor jadeó complacido con el acto, malcriando uno de los pezones rojos y erectos de Yuuri en recompensa—O-ohh...T-te prometo que te haré sentir muy bien, bebé.

Yuri exhaló en respuesta a la seducción y no tuvo más cadenas que lo detuvieran, se desnudó con la velocidad del rayo y subió a la cama con su lujuriosa familia, tomaron los tres posiciones más cómodas para facilitar el encuentro, papi se mantuvo recostado de la cabecera de la cama con Yuuri en su regazo de frente a su consentido bebé.

Una vez todos felices Yuri penetró a su mami lentamente, prensando los dientes ante la sensación deliciosa de ser apretado en el interior caliente y húmedo, la entrada de Yuuri no se resintió y solo se estiró, suficientemente lubricada y acostumbrada a cuidar a ambos miembros de su familia a la vez. Victor gruñó complacido ante la estrechez límite de la entrada de su marido con la invasión de su bebé en el. Yuuri gimió agudamente mientras se recostaba del pecho del platinado, sintiéndose completamente lleno y orgulloso de tener a su familia unida por fin, su gozo reflejado en su cara descarada.

—Eso es—murmuró complacido Victor, saboreando los labios de Yurio, la cabeza de Yuuri recargada en su hombro—Te fascina ser llenado por tu bebé y papi, ¿no es así, mami?—Yuuri aulló suavemente y asintió casi mareado, perdido en las sensaciones, los ojos nadando en la nada.

—A-ah, umm... h-hai, ugh—Sollozó olvidándose del inglés por momentos—M-me encanta, a-anataaa. Loo a-amo, los amoo... Mami los ama tantooohh...

Yuri gruño antes de iniciar el movimiento de sus caderas, Victor se unió rápidamente, y Yuuri bailó entre ellos, gritos y sollozos brotando de sus labios. Así, el coito fue largo, salvaje y brutal.

 _Una familia feliz disfrutándose entre ellos..._

Todo termina con bebé Yuri prendado al pecho de mami Yuuri, mamando insistentemente su pezón derecho mientras el azabache le acaricia con cariño el cabello, él aun se mantiene adentro, es un bebé consentido y le gusta el calor de mami demasiado. Papi Victor yace a su lado y le acaricia la espalda lentamente, sin dudas alentando el comportamiento caprichoso de su bebé. Mami tararea y suspira, se gana un beso de papi en la mejilla, el bebé ronronea con satisfacción mientras sus ojos se cierran con somnolencia.

.

* * *

 _ **959 palabras de puro pecado.**_

 _ **Um... Juro que algún día dejaré el alcohol... Algún día... Mientras tanto...**_

 _ **Gracias, de verdad por haber llegado hasta aquí sin un posible trauma o haber vomitado. No hay mucho que decir, solo espero que les haya gustado... jakjsa, las quiero.**_

 _ **Besos ;***_

 _ **Zoey Namine.**_


End file.
